The New Hero of Skill
by ChaiHarker
Summary: In Albion, there is a man by the name of 'Reaver' who was destined to be a 'Hero', a specially chosen individual who is prophesied to be a savior of their world, Albion. Yet Reaver, once known as the 'Hero of Skill', rejected this title and became the most amoral man in the land. Years later, a new hero is born into the world, but not just any hero, a new 'Hero of Skill'.
1. Chapter 1 - Finding a Hero

**Okay, lets clear some stuff up right away!**

 **This version of the Albion universe is a mix of both Fable 2 and Fable 3 worlds, although this is supposed to take place _after_ the affairs in Fable 3. **

It has been over 200 years since the real 'Hero of Skill' had stepped up to the mark. The hero that was supposed to be seen as the smartest and most agile that Albion had ever seen went horrifically all wrong. Instead of being the man he was born to be, that hero took his fate into his own hands and became one of the most evil men in all of Albion's history. Over time, after the affairs with the 'Hero of Brightwall', the world had a cry out for a new hero soon in the future of Albion history, and it was prophesied that it would be a new 'Hero of Skill' would be born to take that man's place and who may live up the expectations of such a title. Yet, although true, the prophesy was vague. There was no telling how this hero would act, if they would grow up to be just like the hero from before and what gender they were going to be, couldn't be specified.

Yet, the old hero, who went by the name 'Reaver', could not care less. He wished to meet this new hero when they turned 18 for a fair fight so they have a long enough time to become an adult and to learn and grow into who they were supposed to be. He wanted to see if this new version of himself could match up to his standards of hundreds of years of being alive before he would run them through, and murder them. For years, he watched over news of heroes and how many of them there was, but for a while there was no mention of any 'Hero of Skill' being born into the world, until one day in the middle of the winter time.

There was a light knock of Reaver's study door making him glance over his shoulder to the door which he had his back to, a glass of wine in one hand and a book in the other, his diary.

"Yes, do come in." He said in a passive an un-amused tone, almost as if he hadn't slept in a while, a few days perhaps.

Slowly and with no hesitation, Reaver's personal maid, Emily, pushed open the door and leaned up against the door frame holding a newspaper in her hands.

"I think you may wish to see this." Emily said in her low baritone voice as she stood in her usual all clad black uniform, her long blonde hair lying over her shoulders gracefully as she stood in her small platform shoes, only standing a good 5.6ft tall.

Reaver looked over to her and gave her a half, seemingly fake, smile.

"Ah, Emily dear. Do come in." He said still in a tired tone, not even pretending to be awake or feeling as well as he usually did.

Emily walked into the study and quietly shut the door behind her, slowly walking up to him and placing the newspaper on the small table that was just next to his red leather chair which he sat in before she slowly removed her black apron and held it to herself before sitting herself down in the opposite seat as casually as could be.

"I saw there was a headline of another hero birth somewhere in Albion, and I'm sure I almost read the word 'skill' in the article." She said in her low and quite emotionless tone as Reaver casted her a look of angst.

Reaver and Emily had an odd relationship that no-one in the whole of Albion knew about. She had always worked underneath his rule since she was very young in factories and such, but one day he picked her up and took her back to his mansion in Millfields to become a maid and soon enough she became the head maid of the household. Within this time, they both found themselves on an excavation in which they found an odd liking for each other, and now, he treats her as if she is a regular aristocrat in one of his circles although she is nothing more than a peasant girl. It may be an odd stretch, but they would consider each other friends, very close friends. Even so much so Emily was made immortal by the court, but at a price of hundreds of industrial workers. To others, all Emily seemed to be was a timid maid who did many things for her 'Master' and would follow the rules, but in all reality she was an agile and witty girl who had some powers to see the future, although those visions are very fuzzy. She is his 'diamond in the rough' as he would put it simply.

"'Skill', hm? Well if that is so you had better called a carriage for me already." He said as he took the newspaper into his gloved hands as Emily smirked at his light threat towards her as he began to read over the lines.

The article read as such:

'Today is once again a great day for the history of Albion. Once again, a new hero has been brought into the world just as the prophesy said, which means that this is the new 'Hero of Skill' that shall take over from the last hero of the same kind'.

"My! They really don't write much about the heroes of today. When I was found to be a hero there was fanfares and joy." He said with almost a laugh at the casualness of this hero's birth, making Emily too smirk.

"That's only because you forced everyone too. You were ruthless from the beginning." She commented back to him, making him grumble although return a nod as he was aware that she was very much so correct.

So, the time had come. Although Reaver was not thrilled to be a hero, he never was to be fair; he did not like the idea of someone else taking his name. It would ruin his reputation and would make his life a laughing stock for those in his circles, and that, he couldn't let happen.

"Why do you want your carriage called? Are you honestly going to kill a new born?" Emily asked with a tilt of her head as she looked into the fire that was directly in front of them that was burning softly to it, making her smirk. The mansion wasn't always a warm place; it was quite cold in fact, so that's why Emily enjoyed his study so much, it was always warm.

"When you put it that way, perhaps that would be a little unfair to the lad." He said as he took a glass into his hand that was filled with alcohol, taking a nervous drink.

"I shall wait for them to grow. Till they're 18 perhaps, and then, I shall hunt them. I always did love a good scrap and a fair fight would be fun for someone who is supposed to be just like me. "He said with a smirk to her as he set down the diary in his hand as well as the drink, that being the signal for Emily to leave. She slowly stood again, stretched and then secured her apron back around her waist.

"We shall plan more of this later. Now, we shall speak later dear." He said casually to her, Emily returning a bow, walking towards him and leaning in and letting him kiss her cheek lightly.

It was an odd tradition of theirs. They weren't even sure why they did it, perhaps for respect?

As Emily left Reaver alone, many thoughts filled his mind. He wondered of how it would be to battle another possible version of him, especially one with youth. _Real_ youth.

Although it would be a long wait, the idea of having a proper fight, especially one after this long, entranced him to the point of nearly insanity. He found it amusing. He would wait for 18 years, and then, he would find and kill them.

It was coming up to midnight, perhaps it was 11:30pm, and just like 18 years before, Reaver was in his chair by his fire in his study with a drink and his diary, awaiting for midnight to strike. As soon as it did, he would leave his mansion to find the boy that was born to take his place.

 _'It has been a long 18 years wait, and as soon as the clock strikes 12, I shall be leaving this manor and going out to find the new hero that this world so apparently needed. This day, they would have left the Hero's Guild which I'm assuming that is still underground, and this'll be their first day outside, and because of me, their last. I do not doubt myself, but I am not sure how powerful this hero will be and if they managed to master the powers of lightning or fire, which I did not. I am prepared for the worst, so I shall be taking my carriage to Rookridge, which is at least another 2 days of travel, but I must get a good start into the old quarter of Albion, as that is where the Guild is. For once, I shall not be taking Emily with me as I'm afraid she shall think less of me for killing a hero. I shall write another entry when I get back, which I assure that I will._

 _Tatty-bye for now._

\- _Reaver'._

Reaver smirked down at his diary before setting it down on the table next to him just as the clock in his study struck 12 with a broken bang. It was time.

As soon as the clock struck, Emily stepped into the room and gave him a nod, holding the door open for him and he smiled back to her before leaving the room, taking one last drink as he walked from the room, picking up his cane on the way. He passed through his hallways going straight for the front door where a carriage was already called for him by Emily, sitting just inside his estates gates.

As he came to the door, a carriage was indeed there and with one final wave to Emily, he got into the carriage and began his journey to Rookridge by himself.

Soon enough, due to it indeed being midnight, Reaver fell asleep whilst in his carriage as he did have two more days to go. Yet, as most days, nightmares phased him greatly. In his sleep, he saw _them_.

 ** _The Shadow Judges. The Shadow Court._**

It was the same nightmare every night. He would see Oakvale as it was, and then he would see himself summon the judges, and then the fire…and ' _her_ ' screaming. It was the same trauma filled nightmare. Yet, there was something different there, something that was no memory of his. Within the flames, he saw a woman in a black dress and a red corset with long brown hair…and she was bleeding and most definitely on fire. It was enough the frighten him, and it made him awaken with a yelp, throwing himself up in his seat, almost hitting his head on the roof.

"By Avo..." He muttered to himself in a low tone as he brought his thumb and index finger up to his eyes, rubbing them in a stressed way, letting out a disgruntled sigh.

"When will the nightmares end?" He asked himself as he stretched and sat up properly, seeing that now it was perhaps mid-day and due to the look of the roads, he seemingly left Bowerstone behind several hours ago.

 ** _'This is my first day traveling to Rookridge by carriage, and already I'm being plagued by nightmares, and yet, not as they always are. I'm seeing some female within the flames of Oakvale, and yet, she is not one of the court yet of her own being. She was never there before apart from now that I'm going to Rookridge. It makes me almost fear going, and yet, perhaps she is nothing more than a new image to plague me. I will find out it seems._**

 ** _Tatty-Bye for now._**

\- **_Reaver'._**

He sighed as he looked to his old and tattered diary, feeling a sense of worry coming over him as he looked over the words 'Court' and 'Female' as he wondered what in the world they could mean.

He was thinking too hard, he knew this, so he took this time to sleep again.

"Ey, sir, up ye get."

Reaver heard in a rough tone as he heard a knock on the carriage door, which was obviously the footman. He grumbled to himself and pulled out his gun, shooting towards the voice even although his eyes were closed as if to say 'How dare you awaken me?' or 'Do hush, won't you?'.

As he slowly blinked open his eyes, he saw the fact that even although he couldn't see, he had indeed shot the man to the floor and it made Reaver smile. It was handy being the Hero of Skill sometimes. Well, 'ex' Hero of Skill. With a quick stretch, he got out of the carriage that was just outside of the Rookridge in and he began to make his way up to it as the sound of music played loudly, it sounded like gypsy camp music. As he entered the bar, it was pretty much completely full and drinks and laughter where everywhere, it was his type of scene.

As he entered through the doors he suddenly went into a mode of heroism, scanning the whole place with intense detail, taking in the features of every person. There were mostly males, but there were a few females here and there but mostly just obvious prostitutes with their arms slung over men who seemed to have money. There was nothing to fear it seemed, but there was one man. He was sitting at a table by the back of the bar and it made Reaver smirk. This could be the man.

Reaver was quickly slid a drink and he made his way over to the young man, smiling at him in a rather uneasy was as the thought of how easy it could be to eliminate this boy flooded his mind.

"Good-day." He said in a calm tone as he pulled up a chair to the man's table that raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ello, sir." He replied back to Reaver, seemingly having no idea who the industrial tycoon was.

Reaver could threaten people and go mad as much as he wanted in Rookridge, but, either no-one knew him or nobody cared as there was no industry in Rookridge, or in most old parts of Albion, so he had little power over anyone. He was considered a regular man. It was times like this where he was happy that he learned how to be properly social at parties so not to act too over the top when it came to regular peasants, especially those who couldn't care for who he was.

"My name is Reaver and I was wondering a few things about you from afar." Reaver said as he sat back in the wooden chair as the music continued to play, yet, it became more of an outer drone as he concentrated on the lad. He had blue eyes, brown hair and he was dressed like a mix of a bandit and a gypsy, which proves that he had most likely travelled through the older quarters as in newer quarters the likes of gypsys and bandits are hard to come by.

"Wondering about me, sir?" The lad asked in his regular Albion accent, his head tilted off to the side as Reaver kept grinning at him, now knowing for a fact that this was the Hero he was looking for. They had the same look and this attitude of confusion could give Reaver the upper hand. It was time.

"Well I was just wondering why you wanted to…take my place!" He shouted as he suddenly stood, pulling out his Dragonstomper and pointing it right in between the eyes of the young man, who gasped and went completely pale. The music completely stopped and everyone went silent and watched on in horror at the random attack.

"I-I…W-Wha-?" The young man stuttered as Reaver let out a low laugh to him as placed his index finger on the trigger.

"That's what you get for trying to make my place!" Reaver yelled at the young man just as there was a shout.

"Stop!"

And with that, his gun was shot from his hand from behind, it going off as it hit the floor, everyone screaming and ducking over as Reaver's already pale complexion went even paler, turning him almost a light grey colour.

He knew at that moment that he was wrong.

Slowly turning around, his heart beating harshly in his chest, his breathing hitched as he saw a female standing at the door with the same brown hair, the same black dress and red corset from his nightmare, holding a gun up that was very similar to his, it was possibly actually made by his industry in fact, and she was staring at him with fiery yellow and orange eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" She called out to Reaver as she kept pointing the gun in between his eyes, her stance at the door not changing, but keeping still and braced.

No, it simply couldn't be…

The new Hero of Skill…is a **_female_**?

At that moment, as that gun was being pointed at him, he knew he had to think fast if he wanted to survive this first encounter with the other version of himself. He moved fast and he went to pick up his gun from before just as he felt a blast on his back, and he was thrown from the centre of the room to the very back wall, slamming against it face first with a yelp of sudden pain and he fell to the floor with a clatter. This is what he feared most of all. That the new version of him would have learned the use of fire or blades which he didn't, and from the heat of that blast, they'd indeed learned fire.

"Stop moving or I'll kill you! Leave this place!" The Hero shouted at him from the door, and he shakily stood up from the ground, taking his gun from the floor and tucking it away with a grumble. He trudged towards the female but slowly passed her by, her face reading complete anger with the tycoon that had caused a ruckus.

"My lady, let me say my apologies. I mistaken that man for someone else." He said with a nod to her which made her lower her gun in confusion.

"Oh? Who for?" She asked in an innocent way. This was his chance.

"You!" He said as he quickly drew his gun and slammed it over the back of her head, knocking her to the ground as he pointed it at her shoulder, which he quickly shot twice through which made her cry out as he delivered a swift kick to her in the ribs, which forced for to roll onto her face and he quickly grasped her whilst she was dazed. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, which she struggled to fight against in her confused and blurry state, and he let out a laugh as he walked with her away from the tavern, which everyone within was too scared to say anything in.

He threw her into his carriage that was still there and he hailed another man to drive, and he accepted.

This was much easier than he could have ever imagined! It would be so easy to finish her off. Yet, he wanted to get some information first perhaps.

"B-Bastard.." The woman chocked out as blood trickled down her face as the carriage began to move. Reaver smirked and leaned into her, grasping her arms and pulling off her gauntlets that allowed her to use fire and he put them just by him.

"You won't be needing these!" He said in a happy way as she growled at him.

"Who are you a-anyway?" She stuttered out to him as her hair that was all tied up with red ribbon and roses were falling out all over her face as blood came through her dress.

"My name is Reaver. The _real_ Hero of Skill." He said in a confident tone as he crossed his legs and clasped his hand on his lap, his gun sitting gently under his hands. As he said those words, the girl's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

"Reaver Industries…" She muttered to herself as she looked at his face with a look of pure shock horror as she was completely pale. It was clear at this moment that she'd either been educated on his industrial ways, or he'd seen his posters. The fact that she didn't just recognise him proves that the Guild didn't teach her of who the other Hero of Skill was. A bit of an insolent move on their part, but maybe they wanted to preserve her good will. My, they don't teach heroes like they used to.

"Yes, that is me. Yet, let me say, this is sadly the end of the line for you, hero. I waited 18 years for a fair fight and you couldn't even stand when I struck you. You're quite the disappointment to heroes everywhere." He said in a pompous tone which made the female clench her fist, get up on her knees from the floor and crack him in the jaw with her first, making Reaver grasp her wrist as she went to sit back down, drawing himself back and forcing himself at her, head-butting her with extreme strength, forcing her to pass out. He smirked at the fact that it only took that little to make her loose herself, but perhaps she really isn't as strong as he with so many hundreds of years of experience.

"My you almost hurt me." He said passively as he rubbed his face. "If you keep that up, I'll have to keep hurting you until you cannot walk." He said to her unconscious body as he set his feet up on the other seat awaiting to arrive home, falling into a sleep.

"Good morning, Master Reaver. How are you this-…Reaver, what is this?"

Emily's voice echoed in his sleep and he opened up his eyes to see the carriage was pulled into his Millfields mansion and Emily was standing up on the side of his carriage, looking at the floor with a slanted glare. At first he was confused until he looked down and saw the young hero from before that he had wounded.

"Ah, yes. Well, this is the hero!" He said with a smile to her as if extremely proud of his act, and Emily's mouth opened a little, as if to protest until she quickly shut it again, changing her mind.

"Of course, Sir." She said awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Right, shall I bring her inside? Wait, is that blood? She's not asleep you beat her didn't you!?" Emily shouted at him.

Emily was probably the only one who could shout at Reaver and he wouldn't shoot. He liked Emily's company too much to really care.

"Perhaps." He replied back as he made a hand motion to signal her to jump down, and she did as he opened the door of the carriage as blood drained out, making Emily scream.

"Reaver…" Emily muttered as she looked at the blood that had a steady drainage from the carriage floor and Reaver looked over to the passed out hero.

"Call a doctor." He said in a strong tone to Emily, which made her head tilt.

"Yet, wasn't the idea to murder the new hero?" She asked him with a frown, and he looked to the almost dead hero, and then back Emily.

"Perhaps…I will kill her later. For now, she could come in handy. Remember that maid position I opened up?" He asked Emily with a grin, making Emily go even paler.

"Are you saying you want to force this hero to serve you?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Emily dear, that's precisely what I mean."

With that, the Hero was taken into the mansion and a doctor was indeed called who gave her medical attention, and she managed to somehow survive the attack from the tycoon. She awoke after several days, disoriented and weak and Emily had the hard job to tell her that she'd mostly been kidnapped and that she had no choice but to work underneath Reaver's rule for 'trying to take his place', as he put it kindly. The Hero tried to reject it with all her being, but in the end she had no choice but to do as she was told and to become a forced servant of the other version of herself.

 **I hope you liked this!**

 **If you did, and would like me to go on, please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Gala

" _Master_?"

There was a light knock at the door of Reaver's study, and the tycoon within grinned widely.

"Yes?" He said in his usual pompous tone as the door was opened up and standing there was none other than the kidnapped 'Hero of Skill'. She was dressed much like Emily now, in all clad black and with her hair down and not up like before.

"Emily was wondering if you wanted anything to drink before the gala this evening." She said in a soft, and yet cold tone as Reaver looked passed his seat to see her standing there, her hands clasped in front of her as she stood looking rather depressed.

The Hero had been fitting in better than he could've imagined, it was as if she'd accepted her fate. It had been a month now and she was as blank as any other maid that wasn't like Emily. She was efficient, yet boring. Attractive, yet blunt. She was an odd one, yet, she was obviously discontent.

"Of course, do bring me something." He said with a nod to her as he turned back around in his chair to face the fire of his study again as there was the sound of the door being closed, yet, he felt something wasn't right.

A sudden feeling of angst came over him and he quickly put his hand up to his left, and a small dagger was sliced over it. It was times like this that having the senses of a Hero came in handy, but, that was indeed a hard hit.

"You're just like me. Malicious, quiet with your actions and an absolute minx." He said as he took the knife from her in his bloody hand as the Hero stood quietly just by him, gritting her teeth.

He quickly stood from his chair, towering over the Hero and he brought the knife down onto her left cheek, slicing it open as she fell to her knees, holding her hands over her face.

"Master Reaver I-…What?" The voice of Emily rung as she had seemingly just randomly walked into the room (not that it was odd of her to do so) and she ran across the room to the Hero on the floor, crying and holding herself as Emily placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Reaver, Master, what is this?" Emily asked as she quickly ripped her skirt, taking a part of the cloth and holding it to the Hero's face as she sobbed and Emily glared at Reaver.

"There was a chance that the girl was going to stab me in the face and I couldn't have her doing that. I just taught her a lesson."

Emily went quiet for a moment and then slowly nodded her head, giving the cloth to the girl to hold over her own wound as Emily helped her to her feet, which took a lot of effort. After she managed and had the girl's arm slung over her shoulder to help her stand and walk out of the room as Emily gave Reaver a nod as if to say 'I understand'.

Reaver grinned as the door shut on its hinges, and he threw himself back into his chair. He loved the adrenaline that came with keeping this girl around.

"The Master can be a bit ruthless." Emily said in an honest tone as she dabbed the wound on the hero's face with a wet piece of cloth as she sniffed. Emily had taken the Hero into the basement where she would sleep. It wasn't a bad place for them, the servant quarters were quite well furnished in fact.

"He's evil," She said in a low tone. "How can anyone as nice as you serve him?"

Emily thought for a moment and realized that it had been so many years since she'd had to explain herself about why she was indeed seemingly so content with serving such an evil man. Everyone at this point had just accepted Emily's existence and no-one had ever said anything against her since they were still scared of Reaver.

"He may be indeed evil," Emily said whilst trying to find bandages for the Hero's face. "But he's not all that he seems." Emily put it as bluntly she could without giving out anything she knew about Reaver to her.

Emily bandaged the Hero's face with a smile to lighten the mood, but the Hero continued to look as if she wanted to drop dead. Her face was beat and bruised, as well as the rest of her body. She was going to die if Reaver kept beating her at this rate.

"Alright, you should be alright now," Emily said as she studied the bandage. "Anyway, get ready for the gala this evening. I know you won't be wanting to, but I don't want to clean up any more blood this evening, alright?" Emily said in a calm and sweet tone as the Hero nodded in agreement, wiping her face gently.

"Thank you, Emily." The Hero said with a nod and Emily smiled.

"Of course-…" Emily's voice trailed off as she realized that even after a month she didn't actually know the Hero's name, no-one in the mansion even bothered to ask her.

"What may I call you by?" Emily asked her as she wiped off her apron and the Hero looked down and said in a low tone:

"My name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Webster."

Reaver was full of delight as he put on his plague doctor looking mask as the party was set into a full swing. Gypsy camp music was mostly heard and everyone tossed and turned to the sound of the music. His parties brought everyone together. Ruffians next to city guards, mercenary next to pirates and his own personal slave Barry Hatch talking to the Queen of Albion. It was quite an amazing sight.

Reaver was watching the ballroom dance from a higher up platform in the room which he kept the finest lords and ladies with him. The dancing was joyful and drunken and he was becoming somewhat bored with this, yet soon it would be time for him to swish away his male and female guests for a bit of a 'private party'. Perhaps then he would become amused with life.

He hadn't expected such a large turnout at the evening, yet as always, nearly everyone in Albion came as people struggled to stay within the messy household. It was like this often, yet he wished for something of an interesting nature to happen. Yet, the next morning it was back to running the industrial state which he always looked forward to for capital punishment was his favourite pass time.

Emily and Elizabeth walked around together holding trays and them too wearing masks, handing glasses over to everyone who attended, the bandage on her face getting a few questions here and there, but she put it to falling down the stairs (as stereotypical of a cover up as that is).

Soon enough although, entertainment came into the picture and people began to sing away and such and everyone clapped along in a bored way, yet soon enough Elizabeth began humming to herself and Emily took this chance to perhaps find a new need for her.

The reason Reaver liked Emily was because she had a skill, her visions and agile nature. Thus, he kept her around, but, Elizabeth would need to prove herself if she chose life.

The masquerade went on. People became more drunk and high. They forgot about everything: about time, feelings and, generally, life. Now their blood was strong alcohol, their faces were masks and their skin was their unusual costumes. Elizabeth was happy to be there within the large crowds so she wouldn't be noticed singular, but as just another person. She was dancing like any aristocrat and suddenly someone pushed her as hard as her mask was put on the floor from her face, but she didn't fall. Everyone became silent until someone from the crowd exclaimed:

"You have to sing for us, Elizabeth! Sing!"

The request spread more and more like a chorus. Elizabeth bit her lip gently. She'd almost forgotten about how popular of a singer she was when she was free in the world. She shook quite uncontrollably but still got on the stage. Everyone got silent again to let her start. The brunette singer sang some first words and they echoed around. Her voice was quiet and light, but then suddenly instruments made sounds and her voice burst out like a fountain and the crowd started dancing fast and singing with her, but she was as strong as her voice and was able to lead them without any help. During her performance Elizabeth kept moving like she was haunted with some demon inside her. All her moves were broken and rough, but at the same time - they could hypnotize.

Reaver, whilst in the middle of seducing his newest bedroom guests for the night, the voice of the 'Demon' suddenly crept up on him. He paused for a moment, taken back in another memory with the song, until he realised the haunting nature of the voice that rung around the hall of his mansion.

"By Avo..." He muttered the name of Albion's God to himself whilst he turned around slowly to see the female singing just on the stage just out of the crowd and Reaver had an almost sickly feeling that she was an uninvited guest. He wondered who was this creature and why did they stumble across the Millfields mansion this evening? Yet, as he looked closer, he noticed that in fact it was no invited guest, but that Hero…and they were taking the main stage.

"Brat." He muttered to himself as he drew his gun slowly from his holster as he watched her from afar, but there was a part of him that didn't want to silence a voice so haunting and beautiful.

So, he made his way down through the crowds, passing by Emily who gave him a look of 'Don't do it' whilst shaking her head, but Reaver was set.

He weaved through the people until at the stage where he stood right in front of, smacking his cane on the floor two times to signal his arrival, and Elizabeth jumped back in fear of him, lost in her music from before.

"You think you can just be the life of the party when you're supposed to be working, hm?" He asked her in a low tone and she slowly stood off the stage, coming back down to her small level as Reaver stood above her.

"I'm sorry, Master." She said as she gritted her teeth as if having to force herself from not lashing out, but Reaver smirked.

"Don't be sorry. You amused my guests, so I believe that proves that you're not completely useless." He said as he rubbed his face in thought, which made her click her jaw in anger.

"I am a Hero! I will never be worthless!" She yelled in his face which made him laugh openly.

"Alright, then. Now, I cannot go on calling you 'Hero', so, what's your name?" He asked as he leaned into her, her eyes staring into his.

"Elizabeth." She said in a low tone before she walked away from him, and he was left alone watching her as she walked off, smirking to himself before going back to his guests.

"He really asked your name?" Emily asked with a smile to her as they were both in the servant quarters as the party was over.

"Yes, and I told him as simply as could be." She said as she looked down as she sat on her bed and Emily came to sit by her.

"It took Reaver seven whole years to learn what my name was. Have courage because that's a good sign. Reaver isn't a man who cares much for…for anyone really, so the fact that he took the time to ask your name means that he must find value in you already. If you keep this up, he could very well let you out." Emily said as she nodded her head, getting into bed after a long day as Elizabeth did the very same, biting her lip.

"Perhaps." Elizabeth replied as she put her head on her pillow before managing to fall asleep.


End file.
